


Buone abitudini e cattivi compagni

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Recreational Drug Use, Self-Medication, Shotgunning, gratuitous Shakespeare references
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: All’inizio Newt è convinto che sia un’allucinazione.Non sarebbe neanche così strano, dopotutto, ma l’ultima volta che gli era successo andava avanti da quattro giorni a redbull e riposini tattici di quindici minuti ogni paio d’ore, e quella prima c’era stato un piccolo incidente coi vapori di kaiju blue durante un esperimento, mentre adesso è abbastanza sicuro di essere lucido.Quindi Hermann si sta davvero facendo una canna sul divano del laboratorio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _shotgunning_ della [Notte Bianca #25](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/107743.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com). Visto che il tema di questa NB era #infertilityday non solo si parla di ~cattive abitudini nella fic, ma ero direttamente sbronza io quando l'ho scritta. Le cose o si fanno per bene o non si fanno per niente, dopotutto.
> 
> Per non dimenticare: titolo preso da [QUEL volantino](http://www.nextquotidiano.it/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/fertility-day-neri-cattive-compagnie-buone-abitudini-1.png).

All’inizio Newt è convinto che sia un’allucinazione.

Non sarebbe neanche così strano, dopotutto, ma l’ultima volta che gli era successo andava avanti da quattro giorni a redbull e riposini tattici di quindici minuti ogni paio d’ore, e quella _prima_ c’era stato un piccolo incidente coi vapori di kaiju blue durante un esperimento, mentre adesso è abbastanza sicuro di essere lucido. Ha preso tutte le medicine che deve prendere nell’ordine in cui le deve prendere e ha persino fatto colazione, oggi, per quanto alle nove di sera dopo essere collassato di faccia sul letto all’alba, quindi non _dovrebbe_ essere un’allucinazione.

Quindi Hermann si sta davvero facendo una canna sul divano del laboratorio.

“COSA,” strilla, neanche una domanda, un puro e semplice acuto che riempie il silenzio del laboratorio fino al soffitto e fa sobbalzare Hermann, che fino a un secondo fa se ne stava tranquillo e felice con le gambe alzate su una sedia a osservare le volute di fumo disfarsi nell’aria.

Si aspetterebbe delle urla, almeno qualche sentita parolaccia in tedesco se proprio non un infarto secco, ma Hermann si limita a rischiare di darsi fuoco al cardigan facendosi quasi cadere addosso la canna e a sprofondare tra i cuscini del divano, e mioddio, quanto deve aver già fumato per essere così rilassato da non cercare nemmeno di tirargli qualcosa in faccia?

“N- Dottor Geiszler,” dice, come se non ci fosse una canna accesa nascosta _dietro il bracciolo del divano_ , e Newt si sente urlare di nuovo “COSA” in automatico, senza neanche rendersene conto.

L’Apocalisse è vicina. Pensava che Pentecost fosse solo un filo troppo drammatico quando lo diceva ma no, no, questo è un chiaro segno che è tutto vero.

“Newton, per favore,” dice, il tono a un soffio dalla supplica, e Newt riesce a sopprimere l’ennesimo acuto solo perché scatta qualcosa nel suo cervello e la sua curiosità scientifica decide che _questo_ , Hermann con la sua espressione colpevole e i suoi hobby segreti, è il grande fenomeno naturale da indagare quest’oggi. Perciò gli dà retta, per una volta, chiude la bocca di scatto e resta a fissarlo con due occhi grandi come piattini.

Ora, l’Hermann che conosce lui non perderebbe un secondo per attaccare una tirata su come tutto ciò sia perfettamente normale e ragionevole e anzi, probabilmente un modo per riuscire a indagare più a fondo i misteri della Breccia che _certe persone_ si rifiutano invece di tenere in considerazione pensando solo a quegli _orridi mostri_ e bla bla bla - o almeno si ricorderebbe finalmente di lanciargli qualche insulto di circostanza. _Questo_ Hermann invece, con i capelli in disordine e una canna ancora accesa tra le dita, si copre i viso con le mani e le lascia lì per un lungo, lungo momento, tanto da far sospettare Newt che si sia direttamente scordato di lui, prima di spostarle con un sospiro e dare qualche colpetto al cuscino libero del divano al suo fianco, facendogli cenno di raggiungerlo.

Newt si avvicina, ma con diffidenza. Non è ancora del tutto certo che non sia tutto uno scherzone che il suo cervello gli sta giocando.

Si siede rigido sull’orlo del divano, pronto a fuggire al primo indizio che il suo Hermann sia stato sostituito da un alieno o qualcosa del genere, e aspetta pazientemente una spiegazione.

E aspetta. E aspetta ancora un po’, mentre Hermann fa un sospiro profondo e fa un tiro, come se fossero a discutere allegramente di fronte a un camino acceso fumando tranquillamente la pipa. “Ohi,” sbotta, dopo un po’. Pazientemente.

Hermann sbatte lentamente le palpebre e cerca di raddrizzarsi, con poco successo, per guardarlo in faccia. “È tutto perfettamente legale,” dice, gli occhi un po’ troppo lucidi ma serissimi, e questo è onestamente _l’ultimo_ dei problemi di Newt, che partono da _CHI SEI TU E COSA NE HAI FATTO DI HERMANN_ a _dove hai trovato quella roba e quanto l’hai dovuta pagare_.

(È tutta colpa dei russi, probabilmente. È sempre colpa dei russi, quando si tratta di roba del genere, e si scorda sempre che quei due e Hermann hanno dei trascorsi insieme dai tempi dei test dei primi jaeger in Siberia. Come faccia uno come Hermann a stare simpatico alla persona più terrificante di tutto questo lato della Breccia - e a suo marito - è uno dei pochi misteri che Newt abbia mai rinunciato a risolvere.)

Nonostante tutto, però, alza un sopracciglio e gli dedica un “uh uh” strabordante diffidenza, perché anche se Hermann è completamente impazzito non significa che pure lui debba iniziare a comportarsi come un’altra persona.

A questo punto Hermann gli lancia un’occhiataccia, grazie a dio, che è una reazione molto più rassicurante di quanto Newt voglia dare a vedere. “Ho una _ricetta_ ,” dice Hermann, stizzito come solo lui, anche sotto stupefacenti, sa essere. “Per la gamba.”

Il che dà vita a tutta un’altra scarica di domande - è per il dolore? Sta peggiorando? Quant’è che non ti fai vedere da qualcuno? Quant’è che non ti riposi? - che Newt purtroppo conosce fin troppo bene, e da cui ha già imparato a tenersi alla larga. “No, è che…” tenta, perché Hermann lo sta guardando come se si aspettasse una qualche obiezione cui ribattere, e si affida alla tattica collaudata di dire la prima cosa che gli passi per la mente: “Non credevo fossi il tipo.”

Ora Hermann lo sta guardando come se avesse detto la cosa più stupida mai pronunciata da essere umano. (Newt si sente sempre più rassicurato.) “È un medicinale, Newton,” dice, lentamente - più per spiegare qualcosa a un bambino stupido che altro - per poi aggiungere, sottovoce ma non abbastanza: “E poi ho studiato a Oxford.”

Come se una frase del genere avesse _senso_ , capito?

...no, okay, forse spiega molte cose, ripensandoci.

Ma forse anche questo è qualcosa da cui è meglio tenersi alla larga, almeno per il momento. Newt mette da parte l’informazione e si prende un attimo per osservare Hermann, andando oltre lo shock iniziale e oltre il bisogno di prendergli il viso tra le mani e studiarlo bene per controllare se sia davvero lui; lo guarda chiudere gli occhi e fare un tiro, guarda le rughe che prende in giro ogni giorno e le occhiaie scure, la piega rilassata delle spalle che non ricorda di aver mai visto così morbide, la gamba rigida alzata su una sedia accanto all’altra, rilassata e scomposta, e inizia a chiedersi davvero da quanto Hermann non veda qualcuno. Quanto tempo abbia passato tra fitte e dolori lancinanti prima di arrendersi e cercare un attimo di pace nella solitudine del laboratorio.

E saranno pure domande da cui è meglio girare al largo, ma da quando in qua gli scienziati non vanno a ficcare il naso (e le mani, e qualche sonda) proprio dove non dovrebbero?

“Sicuro che non sarebbe meglio fare qualcos’altro?” dice, lanciando dalla finestra ogni istinto di autoconservazione. “Tipo farti vedere da qualcuno? Qualcuno che _sa quello che sta facendo_?”

Hermann lo guarda in tralice, alzando appena un sopracciglio. “Ti ringrazio per la preoccupazione, Newton, ma so benissimo cosa sto facendo.”

“Amico, fidati, sono un dottore: non dovresti medicarti da solo.”

“Anch’io sono un dottore.”

“Non sei quel tipo di dottore!”

“Neanche tu!”

“Io sono un dottore _cinque volte più di te_ ,” dice, cercando di non strillare perché Cristo santo oggi tocca a lui essere quello ragionevole, la fine del mondo è veramente vicina. “Sono abbastanza sicuro di aver passato più tempo di te su un libro di medicina, _Hermann_.”

Hermann grugnisce qualcosa a metà tra una risata e uno sbuffo e poi gli lancia un sorrisetto sottile. “Come vuole lei, _dottor Geiszler_ ,” dice, poi si riporta la canna alle labbra con tutta la calma del mondo e fa un tiro guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Mio Dio, è un quindicenne. Hermann è in crisi adolescenziale _a trentacinque anni_.

E Newt è entrato in crisi adolescenziale più o meno verso i diciassette anni e non ne è più uscito, okay, ma almeno _lo sa_ , non finge di essere un ottantenne con un palo in culo per poi farsi le canne di nascosto nel retro del laboratorio.

Non che sia propriamente nascosto, in effetti. “Non potevi chiuderti in camera come la gente normale, almeno?” sbotta, lanciando un’occhiata nervosa all’ingresso del laboratorio che non è mai sembrato così ampio e aperto. Non scende a disturbarli quasi nessuno, di questi tempi, ma con la loro fortuna Pentecost potrebbe materializzarsi da un istante all’altro con tutti i suoi capi al seguito e a quel punto a Hermann verrebbe davvero un infarto, THC o non THC, sicuro al cento per cento.

Hermann scrolla le spalle, sprofondando ancora un altro po’ nel divano. “Resterebbe l’odore,” dice, gesticolando debolmente con la canna in questione e spandendo _l’odore_ nell’aria in un modo che fa preoccupare seriamente Newt per lo stato attuale del suo Q.I. Poi però abbassa la mano, abbandona la testa contro il dorso del divano, e punta al soffitto uno sguardo stranamente… triste? “E poi qui non c’è più nessuno,” mormora. “Se ne sono andati tutti.”

“Ehi, io ci sono ancora,” dice, e _dovrebbe_ suonare piccato - perché cos’è lui, scusate, una lavagna? - ma in realtà esce più morbido, meno offeso, come una rassicurazione. Perché ogni tanto anche lui alza gli occhi nel mezzo di un esperimento e si rende conto che non c’è più nessuno, tutti i suoi colleghi, i suoi assistenti, i tecnici, che il mondo sta finendo e se ne sono andati tutti e l’hanno lasciato da solo, e la voce irritata di Hermann è l’unica cosa che tenga a freno un attacco di panico.

Il sorriso che Hermann gli rivolge è lento e sincero e brillante come il reattore di uno jaeger, e Newt si ritrova a fissarlo imbambolato, distraendosi per un attimo dalla sua _lunga_ (e legittima!) lista di preoccupazioni per chiedersi quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ha visto Hermann sorridere in quel modo. (Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che Hermann ha sorriso in quel modo _per lui_.)

“Lo so, vecchio mio,” dice, dandogli qualche pacca sul ginocchio e poi dimenticandosi la mano sulla sua gamba a marchiargli a fuoco la coscia. Newt si sforza di ricordarsi di cosa si stesse preoccupando pochi secondi fa per non pensare alle mani di Hermann, o alle guance arrossate di Hermann, o al colletto slacciato della camicia di Hermann che lo sta tormentando da quando è arrivato come la più demenziale delle perversioni vittoriane. “Noi pochi, noi felicemente pochi.”

 _Ovviamente_ Hermann si fa le canne e poi inizia a recitare Shakespeare. Newt soffoca una risata e Hermann gli sorride un po’ più forte, e forse è per questo che invece di prenderlo in giro per le sue scelte letterarie si appoggia di fianco allo schienale del divano e dice: “Lo sai cosa si dice di chi non fuma in compagnia, vero?”

Hermann lo fissa per un poco in silenzio. Newt abbassa lo sguardo, si passa una mano tra i capelli, inizia a chiedersi se sia _questo_ il limite per questo Hermann - passino le citazioni, passino le dimostrazioni accidentali di sentimenti, ma _santo cielo_ no, le rime da prima media no, Newt _on_ , giusto cielo - e sta già aprendo la bocca per dire che ehi, fa niente, stava solo scherzando, non è che voglia davvero fargli compagnia, quando finalmente Hermann si muove. Si appoggia la canna tra le labbra e inizia a frugare tra i cuscini del divano finché non recupera un accendino, un rettangolo di metallo lucido dall’aria vissuta che probabilmente è più vecchio di tutto il loro laboratorio, e lo fa scattare con un gesto che in qualche modo riesce a far sembrare semplice ed elegante.

La carriera da fumatore di Newt all’università è stata breve e noiosa ed è finita più o meno dopo mezza giornata, quando è riuscito ad acciaccarsi un pollice con uno zippo.

Hermann non è noioso - non quando tenta di spiegare le sue ridicole teorie sulla Breccia, checché ne dica Newt (urlando, forte, a chiunque si degni di starlo a sentire), ma soprattutto non ora, mentre fa un ultimo tiro guardandolo da sotto palpebre pesanti, con il suo dannato colletto slacciato e le sue dannate mani sempre sporche di gesso che Newt vorrebbe davvero tanto riuscire a ignorare. Era già difficile anni fa, quando il peggio che potevano fare era volare irritate sulla superficie di una lavagna, ma è praticamente impossibile da quando loro due hanno iniziato a fare… qualsiasi cosa sia quello che stanno facendo, momenti di tregua nel cuore della notte che si concludono con vestiti a terra e le mani di Hermann a esplorare il suo corpo come il più affascinante degli algoritmi.

Poi quelle dita si muovono ancora, lasciano ricadere l’accendino tra i cuscini e si avvolgono attorno alla cravatta di Newt e _tirano_ , e Newt si ritrova con un verso di sorpresa bloccato in gola e le labbra di Hermann che premono insistenti contro le sue.

Gli gira la testa ancor prima di cedere al bacio, ma quando schiude le labbra e inspira il fumo che Hermann spinge nella sua bocca, prima di lasciare la sua cravatta e infilargli una mano tra i capelli mentre segue il percorso evanescente del fumo con la lingua, Newt non può fare altro che chiudere gli occhi e aggrapparsi alle sue spalle e lasciarsi andare.

È davvero un segno della fine del mondo, ma in fondo che importa; hanno un orologio sopra la testa che non fa altro che ricordarglielo.

Ma come tutti i segni dura poco, e sembra passare solo un istante prima che Hermann si scosti, strappando un piccolo lamento dalla gola di Newt. Hermann _ridacchia_ , poi si lecca le labbra, e quando alla fine abbassa gli occhi verso il mozzicone che gli rimane tra le dita la sua espressione così sinceramente distrutta è troppo per Newt, che scoppia a ridere e nasconde il viso contro il divano.

“È finita,” annuncia Hermann, lo stesso tono drammatico di quando aveva proclamato all’intero laboratorio (ossia Newt e mezzo polmone di kaiju) che aveva scoperto la formula per prevedere le aperture della Breccia, e Newt sente un risolino ridicolo sfuggire dalle proprie labbra senza che possa far nulla per fermarlo.

Anche il suo secondo tentativo di carriera da fumatore era durato poco, e il motivo è che non regge minimamente. A nulla. Cinque minuti in una stanza in cui _qualcun altro_ sta fumando e addio.

Ma Hermann questo non lo sa. Sarà un piacere fargli conoscere questo lato del dottore Geiszler, si dice, mentre decide che il modo migliore per consolarlo è di andare a baciare proprio quel centimetro di gola lasciato scandalosamente scoperto dal colletto slacciato. Dopotutto, sta soltanto ricambiando il favore.


End file.
